


情人节快乐

by Clarice_W



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice_W/pseuds/Clarice_W
Summary: 情人节快乐！大概算是第一次开车上路？小学生文笔，希望大家多多海涵啦！爱你们呀！
Relationships: 乐正龙牙/Kaito
Kudos: 6





	情人节快乐

龙牙反应过来的时候，事情已经变成了眼前这样。

在他踌躇不前，想着要不要上去搭讪的时候，看上去害羞腼腆的青年意外大胆地迈着大步走了上来，一把便握住了他的手腕，用软糯的嗓音问他晚上住在哪里。

或许是因为过于害羞，当时的青年说话有些断断续续，多亏了龙牙这一个月里被磨练过的日语听力，这才勉强明白他的意思。

接下来的一切都像走马灯似的，在龙牙的眼前飞快地掠过。他带着今天刚刚见面的青年回到了自己租住的公寓，在青年解下自己的围巾之后，像个急切地孩子似的揽住了他的腰。

“你的名字……是什么？”

海人微笑着，用那双透亮的、仿佛装着大海似的蓝色眼睛看着他。

“乐……正……龙……牙……”龙牙磕磕跘跘地回答，在海人的手心一笔一划地写，“Kaito……是哪两个字？”

于是青年也含着笑意在龙牙的掌心写下了“海人”这两个字。

接下来的一切都变得顺理成章。

龙牙毫无章法地亲吻着海人的脖颈，黑白相间的头发披散下来，蹭得被亲吻的青年痒痒的。海人只能笑着将他推开，却得到了青年满含控诉的眼神。

于是蓝发的青年便闭上眼睛，红着脸去吻龙牙泛着水光的双唇。望着海人亲吻过后艳若桃李的脸颊，龙牙感到自己的心跳得仿佛有几百个人在擂鼓那样快，那样响，好像只要一张嘴，那颗心就会飞到眼前人身上去了似的。

“你……不来吗？”

不久前还在舞台上尽情歌唱的青年就躺在身下，他蓝色的短发已被汗水浸湿，瓷白的肌肤泛着粉嫩的光泽。紧致的腰身上留着龙牙留下的红色印记，纤长的脖颈处散布着零星的吻痕。

乐正家的长子总觉得自己什么大风大浪都曾经历过，可到这一刻他才明白，或许自己在心上人面前总会变成一个什么都不懂的孩子。

他低低地咒骂了一声什么，随即将自己更加高大一些的身躯覆了上去。

起初是胸口的两颗茱萸。它们是淡淡的粉色，随着主人的颤抖在空气中微微颤动。龙牙小心地用舌尖来回挑逗着这两处敏感点，直到海人胸前的一片都变得湿漉漉的了。而这两颗果实也变成了鲜红色，随着海人的呼吸上下起伏着。

脸皮薄的青年随着身上人的动作不住地喘息。他羞怯地用手背掩住自己发出的声音，却架不住龙牙探入身后的手指。

“啊……嗯……乐，乐正君……”海人按住青年的肩膀，侧过脸，不敢看那双充满欲望的绿色眼镜，“有没有……润滑……”

“这个……可以吗？”

情急之下，龙牙从床头柜上随手拿了一盒面霜，将粘稠的乳液沾在了指尖。

“嗯……”

海人红着脸点了点头，避开了龙牙灼热的视线。沾满面霜的第一根手指进入得很顺利，可龙牙还是在确认了海人的状态后，才小心翼翼地探入了第二根。

青年的身体异常的柔软，龙牙很快就加到了第四根手指。这时，那处窄小而幽深的穴口已经被撑开了。海人能感受到那胡乱搅动着的手指似乎正在寻找什么似的，直到他发出甜腻的呻吟，再也无法在这极致的灭顶快感中集中精神。

揽住因为快感而露出迷离眼神的海人，龙牙扶住自己胀痛的欲望，无师自通地去磨蹭海人已被开扩过的后穴。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯……舒……舒服的……”

此时，海人的眼角已经沁出生理性的泪水，他透过朦胧的水光，望着面前的男人，一时间仿佛置身于梦境。

“龙……牙……？”

他喊道，像是孺慕的婴儿呼唤自己的母亲，满含依赖，却又透着无助。

“我在呢……”

龙牙吻上海人唇角的同时，将自己的欲望挺进了湿润紧致的甬道。

在一次又一次的冲撞中，他们紧紧地拥抱着彼此，像是要把对方揉进自己的身体里似的。

“情人节快乐。”

即将释放的时候，龙牙在海人的耳边轻声地说道。青年瞪大了蓝色的眼睛，在没有经过抚慰的情况下与龙牙同时攀上了欲望的顶峰。

在那之后，他们又做了几次，直到海人精疲力尽地昏睡过去，龙牙才意犹未尽地停下。他任劳任怨地为两人清洗，又换了干净的床单，才搂着怀里的人沉沉睡去。

在沉入梦乡的那一刻，他们不约而同的在心里想到，如果这场情人节的露水情缘，可以持续无数个情人节，直到天荒地老，那该会有多好啊。

可是，梦总是要醒的，就像黎明总会到来。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> 大概算是第一次开车上路？  
> 小学生文笔，希望大家多多海涵啦！  
> 爱你们呀！


End file.
